User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 GTAWikia_Crew_Cars_GTAV_smurfynz.jpg Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- July 2015 RE : Lenny Avery Website Hi im just want to say im not the one who edit "this website unavaliable except Extra Commission mission" Im think a player from console version experience of this problem , but in my gta v (PC) this website is avaliable anytime and even from the start of the game , so im think im jut add that this website is only avaliable outside in this mission in Next-Gen , thank for you're understanding and if this trivia nonsense , why you forget delete this trivia?, THX ~~J_GTA~~ Progen Though it was a cut manufactuer, it would be logical to think that Progen is based off Saleen as Progeny means an offspring of something meaning that the cut vehicle might have been an upgraded Dominator based off the Saleen Dominator. This is all just speculation though, but the ammount of DLC vehicles claimed to be based off the P1 is slightly worring. Rentedhitmanben (talk) 07:33, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Image Gallery (cont.) I hope you don't mind, but I put your project images of the Banshee's quarters and views onto it's final article. I'll try my best to replicate your taken images for other vehicles. I have a few questions though: *Where is the location of the images? The skateboard ramps? Is it in the park near Little Seoul? *What did you use to take the images? Snapmatic? PSN Snapshot? *What requirements/specifications are needed for the "damage" view? How much damage does the car require for this image? *What time should the images be taken? (obvious, but necessary) 18:55, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Gang Navbox Can you please unblock the gang navbox for patroller edits? I think its fair to add the Civil Border Patrol there. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:17, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. By the way, another thing that I need to ask. I noticed that the gang navbox for GTA IV is named GTA IV Gangs, while the GTA V gang navbox is named GangNav for some reason. Can you please change the name of the latter to GTA V Gangs? For the sake of consistency. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Missions in GTA Online Would you suggest to edit the page indicating in the last box on the right saying "Removed from game"? Docks to Stock is still available, only Docks to Stock II has been removed. RE: Weasel Rumpo texture glitch The photo was from my PS4 while playing single player. I used the screenshot feature on the PS4 while in first person. It interesting to note that this wasn't the only van in the game it happened too, all the other vans with this livery were glitched just like this (like parked cars and traffic). It may be possible that the glitch was added in the newest patch, however, this is just a theory of mine. Also, I will rename the photos I'll add in the future, thanks for the feedback! ApacheAH-64A (talk) 01:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion I completely understand where you're coming from. I too felt like you, not really needing anything other than the admin tools. The only reason I took the job is because I love the wiki and its users, and it seemed like at the time I was the only suitable user. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:43, July 7, 2015 (UTC) CJ Jr.'s activity has dropped recently so I think Jamal is the best option unless you're interested, in which case we may put it to an election. Leo68 (talk) 22:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Good choice, I think Marcus would be a great patroller. I can't say I'm not disappointed you're not applying because you're a great asset on this wiki, but I can understand your reasoning, especially with what Jeff said after Tom and Ilan's demotion. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Failed update Yep. All works (PC, physical (RGSC) version). Can buy vehicles, just bought both weapons. 10:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Delete category Hey Sean, could you delete this category please? AndreEagle17 01:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't realize that images could have categories. I'm removing them and then i'll tell you when it's ready. AndreEagle17 01:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :: The name Sub Machine Guns is ready to be wiped out. AndreEagle17 01:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I bet the Saints Row wiki does that too. Anyway, thanks for the deletion, Rain will be happy to see that. AndreEagle17 01:34, July 9, 2015 (UTC) T20 Active Spoiler There is one major reason why I said the Active Spoiler has no effect. Follow this and understand how it does work: #Take a T20, and figure out (roughly) what the speed to activate the Active spoiler is. Feathering it at around 1/4 throttle best allows you to count this. I found it to be around 30 mph. #Stop the car, and keep the car at a speed right below the Active Spoiler activation point. Drive around a certain set of corners and note how the car handles them. #Try the same set again, but this time just fast enough to activate the Active Spoiler. Here, you're noting for differences in how the car handles the corner. **If the car appears to be more grippy in the corners and be able to conserve speed, then the Active Spoiler has an effect and therefore functions as a spoiler. **If the car has no difference, then the Active Spoiler has no effect. **If the car has noticeable negative impacts, you are heading too fast and need to run through this again. The result I saw (after several times doing this) is that the spoiler being up has no impact to the traction of the car. If you are talking about stats and purely stats, and assume that the spoiler addition is added directly into the car's traction stat, I'll say this simply. What about the other cars that have stock spoilers? They don't recieve the traction bonus of their stock spoilers, and aftermarket ones must be installed for the bonus to take place. Another relative example to the upper point is the Burrito-Lost Burrito relation. Despite the Lost Burrito having a spoiler, it has identical performance to the normal Burrito. It's a purely vanity spoiler, and it takes a specific modification on the Gang Burrito (storeable variation) to recieve said traction increase. The (not-so) faux Hawk 02:19, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : I feel like you're missing something. Y''ou are misinterpeting the whole point of the trivia. What I meant by the trivia is that the T20's vanity wing (which is ultimately is) has no effect on the car's handling whether or not it is deployed. As in, the handling of the car is not affected by the vanity wing being open or not. I'm not saying that the wing is redundant and provides no bonuses whatsoever. Eventually, someone will ask if the wing being open does affect traction (which it doesn't), and I was hoping to clarify that on the T20 page. Simplest explenation is hardware limitations: GTA V was not built in such a way to allow multiple traction values for the same vehicle. Sure, you could add a spoiler/wing/spare tyre/pile o' crap/other traction-affecting object to a car, but in that case, you are not adding a new traction value to your car; you're altering the current value. : I'll rephrase the trivia to the following: : ''"The T20's traction is not affected by whether or not the active spoiler is deployed." : I'm hoping this change seeks to meet both our sides of the argument. Rather than ranting on all day about how the T20's spoiler provides constant bonuses or not (and being unproductive/yelling at each other for no reason), let's try to re-phrase it in such a way that it could be interpeted as either providing a constant bonus, or lack thereof. : Such seems the way of skimming over an edit and a black-white response. When I was bureaucrat, I often saw this. Someone added some fact, it seemed wrong in some way, I undid it, *cue angry message on talk page*. Sometimes, one has to be willing to look at things not that it's good enough, or inadequate, but with tones of gray. Instead of "It's wrong *undo*", try "It's wrong, but could be made right *revise*". The (not-so) faux Hawk 05:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sports team infobox Thanks. Looks better than the first one. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 02:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Oops, I had accidentally slept when I'm thinking about whether to apply for patroller, so I must have made everybody wait... Anyway, I had decided to apply for the patroller position, just that I don't know what should I type to introduce myself? Please reply me ASAP, as I'm going on a staycation later today (such a bad timing) MC (MyComputer) 22:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Design Gallery Thanks for taking care of some of the vehicle galleries. I haven't had much spare time to take care of this. I'll try my best to continue with some of the more important vehicles. Also, why are you placing a black rectangle over the details in the right bottom corner? Why not just crop the image like I do? 10:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Toro Template Layout I didn't do that on purpose. It seems to be an error. I never intentially compressed all the fields together, must be some kind of error when altering the Infobox. 13:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Gallery changes (cont.) If you don't mind, I'll take care of the design galleries of the Stinger Gt, Stinger and rest of the sports cars. i may move onto the bigger vehicles like the Police Riot and Bus later on too. 19:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Also, can I ask how you get the vehicle rolled over so easily without damage. And how you open all doors (hoods, trunks, engine covers, etc) without damaging them? 19:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Ah thanks. BTW, I just did the Police Crusier and Stinger GT design images, just so you don't end up duplicating mine. To be uploaded. Struggled to up all doors of the Police Cruiser (Interceptor), the trunk opened with ease, but the hood and rear doors weren't successful. 12:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Very true. Some have no easy way of opening them. Anyway, I think we should (each) pick a category of vehicles to work from, to avoid is duplicating on certain vehicles. It would be a shame to collide, especially when considering how much time this consumes. I'll pick my first 3 categories, I'll do: Emergency, Compacts '''and '''Coupes. Your pick! 12:36, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Ah, I see. It's alright. So do you mind if I follow my classes I specified? 12:48, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Staff Artwork Hmmm, I think the left crop is better... Thanks for uploading it for me. MC (MyComputer) 04:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Vandal http://gta.wikia.com/User:Game_Walkthroughs this guy has vandalised the Grand Theft Auto V page. http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&diff=809517&oldid=808685 This is what he did. Block him please. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Actually while reverting Marcus beat me by a few seconds(I am cursing at my internet connection right now) Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I just gave him the warning in an attempt to stop him. You know, no offense, it is possible that he continue to vandalize before he was blocked... Anyway, thanks. ;P MC (MyComputer) 12:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle design template I have a suggestion about the template you're adding to vehicle articles. Why not make it collapse like a navbox? It would look better on the pages. AndreEagle17 14:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Page Moves I think the cases you and WildBrick put forward justifies why it shouldn't happen. It seems that the staff members didn't want the rename option, only the standard users wanted this as an option. Leo68 (talk) 22:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC)